


I'm only Fairy

by Miranda_Andros



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alfea (Winx Club), F/M, Fix-It, Missing Scene, OOC, POV First Person, Romance, School, Songfic, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda_Andros/pseuds/Miranda_Andros
Summary: Первая любовь Флоры, какой она была? А что вы знаете о том, как встретились Текна и Тимми?Всё что осталось за кадром - повседневная жизнь фей, ведьм, преподавателей и даже злодеев. Всё, что имело место быть, но не было показано в сериале. Этот сборник драбблов именно об этом.Это моя первая публикация на AO3, поэтому я решила начать со своей старой работы, для теста, так сказать. В первые я написала данный фанфик в 2014 году, так что, на самом деле, сейчас у меня совсем другой стиль повествования.
Relationships: Flora/Helia (Winx Club), Flora/Palladium, Tecna/Timmy (Winx Club)
Kudos: 3





	1. История 1. I dont know why / Я не знаю почему

_He's everything you want_   
_He's everything you need_   
_He's everything inside of you_   
_That you wish you could be_   
_He says all the right things_   
_At exactly the right time_

_**ФЛОРА** _

Я не знаю, с чего это началось, но проснувшись как-то утром, я неожиданно поняла, что со мной произошло ЭТО. Я влюбилась.

Наверное, первая любовь — это самое важное для каждой юной феи, самое большое событие в жизни, но почему-то я не испытываю большой радости. Почему я просто не могу любить всегда только свои растения, цветы, деревья, природу, зачем мне любить что-то иное, кого-то другого? Мне ведь столько лет хватало и этого, я была просто счастлива, наблюдая за тем, как расцветает все вокруг, но почему теперь мне этого недостаточно? Знаешь, поначалу, приехав в Алфею, я очень скучала по дому, по колледжу, в котором училась до этого, по тому, как все там было легко, мне нравилось не взрослеть. Казалось, что на Линфее мое детство может длиться вечно. Временами, моим соседкам по квартире удавалось меня вывести из этого меланхоличного состояния, но большую часть, добрые полгода учебы, я очень тосковала по своей родной планете, по родителям, по младшей сестре…

Да, наверное, эта тоска и была всему виной. Я так люблю растения, но мне не с кем об этом поговорить, не с кем делиться своими радостями. Когда мне удается вырастить в домашних условиях редкий цветок, мои подруги не понимают моей страсти, а вот он… Он с самого начала понимал это, более того, его интересовало то же, что и меня.

Поначалу мы просто временами общались после уроков, нам нравилось обсуждать все эти садовые дела, к тому же он многому научил меня; но затем я начала замечать, что жду этих разговоров не потому, что желаю узнать больше о природе, а потому что жажду общения с ним.

Да, на первый взгляд все звучит довольно хорошо — что плохого в том, что юная фея, наконец, познала вкус любви? Но вся проблема в том, что я полюбила не какого-нибудь специалиста, как многие мои подруги, не приятеля, а учителя.

Я влюбилась в профессора Палладиума.

********

_**ПАЛЛАДИУМ** _

Честно признаюсь, что эта ученица сразу привлекла мое внимание. Флора, несмотря на то, что она всего лишь первогодка, очень много знала и бесспорно являлась лучшей ученицей среди первокурсниц. Вначале у меня к ней был лишь чисто учительский интерес: ну какой преподаватель откажет столь одаренной ученице в дополнительной консультации по теме, которая интересна не только ему, но и ей? С кем еще в наше время, когда юных девушек интересуют только парни, модная одежда и то, кто станет новой принцессой Зенита, можно поговорить о таких простых вещах, как природа, о том, как правильно ухаживать за мимозами? С Флорой очень интересно разговаривать, она прекрасная собеседница, умеет внимательно слушать, скромна и всегда мила… Одним словом, приход того момента, когда я влюблюсь в нее, словно несмышленый мальчишка, полный юношеских вселенских амбиций, был просто вопросом времени. Знаете, если выбирать худшее, что может случиться с учителем, то влюбленность в одну из учениц, пожалуй, будет занимать первое место в этом безумном списке…

Что же мне делать? Может, стоит уволиться? Нет, я не могу, Алфея — это моя жизнь, эта школа для меня все… Наверное, правильнее всего будет просто избегать Флору. Итак, решено — я больше не подпущу ее к себе.

********

_**ФЛОРА** _

После урока профессора я, незаметно отстав от подруг, вернулась обратно в кабинет — я не смогу спокойно уснуть, пока не поговорю с ним. Нет, я не собираюсь ему признаваться, я всего лишь нуждаюсь в этих дополнительных занятиях, в том, чтобы он говорил со мной. Войдя в класс, я заметила, как он быстро собирает со стола наши тетради с проверочной работой.

— Простите, профессор, — неуверенно позвала я, надеясь, что мой голос не был излишне тихим. — Сегодня ведь будет дополнительное занятие?

Услышав меня, Палладиум резко обернулся, его руки дрогнули и тетради, которые были прижаты к груди, посыпались на пол. Растерянно переглянувшись, мы почти одновременно ринулись собирать их с пола.

— Флора, я… — профессор, не отрывая взгляда от тетрадей, быстро поднялся на ноги, когда мы все собрали. — Спасибо за помощь, но я и сам бы справился. — Я, отдав ему часть тетрадей, невольно улыбнулась, когда наши руки слегка соприкоснулись, а вот он поспешно отдернул свою ладонь, словно от удара током, крепко сжав помятую стопку.

— Профессор Палладиум, на прошлом занятии мы с вами говорили о том, как можно улучшить экологическую среду в Магиксе, — я, стараясь не обращать внимания на заметную скованность учителя, поспешила напомнить о занятиях. — Так вот, вчера вечером я долго думала об этом, расспросила своих подруг, и в итоге придумала довольно хороший план, как мне кажется. Я надеюсь, вы оцените его?

— Нет, прости, Флора, но боюсь, я сегодня слишком занят. Мне еще нужно проверить всю эту стопку, — и он, натянуто улыбнувшись, потряс в воздухе тетрадями. — Я бы рад, но давай не сегодня.

— Да, понимаю, — и я кивнула. — Тогда завтра? Мне все равно нужно кое-что подкорректировать в этом проекте.

— Флора, но я и завтра не могу! — Палладиум тяжело вздохнул. — Директриса поручила мне проводить испытания на симуляторе для фей и заодно отрегулировать его. Думаю, я буду занят чуть ли не весь месяц, а может и больше. Наверное, нам стоить прекратить эти дополнительные занятия.

— Но…

— Улыбнись, Флора! Посмотри на это с положительной стороны! У тебя будет больше времени для прогулок с твоими подругами и… для твоего парня, — его голос чуть заметно дрогнул при этом.

— У меня нет парня, профессор!

— Ну вот, стало быть, как раз и повстречаешь свою любовь, — в классе повисла тяжелая пауза. Я не понимала в чем дело, неужели у него и вправду нет времени на эти занятия? И зачем он говорит о каком-то парне? Как же это обидно…

— Я, пожалуй, пойду. Работа не ждет! — И он, снова неуверенно тряхнув и без того помятой стопкой тетрадей, быстро обошел меня и направился к дверям.

Смотря на его удаляющуюся спину, я чувствовала как в мою первую любовь втыкают огромный нож, который непременно все разрушит. Я ни на что не надеюсь, я понимаю, что ничего все равно не вышло бы, но отчего мне так больно? Я не могу позволить ему уйти сейчас на такой ноте, похоже, он больше не позволит мне приблизиться к себе. Не знаю, вправду ли он теперь так занят или же он специально отталкивает меня, но я просто не в силах его отпустить, только не сейчас, я еще не готова к этому.

— Постойте, профессор! Мне нужен ваш совет как учителя… Скажите, как поступить молодой фее, если она полюбила кого-то, кто намного старше ее?

********

_**ПАЛЛАДИУМ** _

Когда она случайно коснулась меня, я понял, что просто обязан немедленно уйти, потому что внутри меня что-то вспыхнуло, загорелось, мне так захотелось обнять ее…

Этот вопрос, заданный так не вовремя, заставил меня застыть на месте.

— Прости, Флора, но не могла бы ты повторить то, что сейчас сказала? — и я медленно обернулся к ней. — Мне послышалось или же ты…

— Вам не послышалось… — она виновато опустила голову. — Я… Знаете, моя подруга, не буду называть ее имени, недавно спрашивала у меня совета. Она сказала, что влюбилась в учителя и спросила, как ей быть!

В этот момент я испытал просто бурю эмоций. Одна часть меня дико вскричала от радости; все сказанное Флорой звучало так, будто это она влюбилась в учителя, а это значит, что в меня! Другая часть засомневалась, а что если речь и вправду идет о подруге, а третья закричала на первых двух: <i>О ЧЕМ ТЫ ВООБЩЕ ДУМАЕШЬ?! ТЫ ЖЕ УЧИТЕЛЬ!</i>

— Флора, а эта твоя подруга учится в Алфее? — наконец, заметив ее выжидающий взгляд, я очнулся и спросил первое, что пришло мне в голову. — Ну, просто, может она ведьма из Облачного фонтана… То есть из Красной Башни… В общем, ты меня поняла, — Магикс мой, что я несу?!

— Эм… Ну, она из Алфеи… она влюблена в Кодаторту, в профессора из школы для специалистов, — и Флора нерешительно скрестила руки; кажется, врать она совершенно не умеет, все ее жесты так и кричат о том, что она всё это сочинила про подругу. — Но я думаю, что это неважно… Так что, по-вашему, ей делать?

Что ей делать? То есть, что делать тебе, Флора? Нет, не могу же я спросить ее так напрямую! Я не знаю, что делать мне, а она еще совета просит о том, как поступить ей… Постой, но ведь получается, что она влюблена в меня! Взаимно влюблена! Так, Палладиум, СТОП!!! Отбрось эти мысли в сторону, ты — учитель!

— Я полагаю, что твоей подруге стоит найти себе парня более подходящего ей по возрасту, — как можно более осторожно ответил я, стараясь сохранять спокойствие хотя бы внешне. — Она должна понять, что учитель всегда останется учителем, что у нее нет ни единого шанса!

— Ясно, — подавленно ответила она тихим голосом, — тогда я пойду…

Странно, но кажется, я просто не в силах отпустить ее именно сейчас, в таком подавленном состоянии. Я понимаю, что не вправе давать ей надежду, но эта надежда нужна не только ей, но и мне.

— Знаешь, Флора… На следующей неделе состоится очередной бал в Алфее и я думаю, что если твоя подруга незаметно поднимется в оранжерею, когда все будут заняты танцами, то, возможно, она может совершенно случайно встретить там учителя, в которого влюблена… Кодаторту, то есть, — проговорил я медленно, подбирая слова и надеясь на то, что она все поймет. — Скажи ей об этом. — Флора удивленно посмотрела на меня.

— Да, конечно… Я обязательно приду… То есть, передам подруге… Спасибо вам, профессор! — и Флора, улыбнувшись напоследок, выбежала из кабинета. Не уверен в том, что принял правильное решение, но я хочу лишь поговорить с ней хотя бы один вечер не как учитель. А потом все закончится…

Я имею право на этот вечер, и Флора тоже.

  
Всего лишь один вечер…

********

_**ФЛОРА** _

В назначенный день, пока мои подруги были заняты специалистами и балом, я поднялась в оранжерею и теперь одиноко бродила среди цветов, надеясь на то, что он придет. Если честно, то неделя до этого дня тянулась бесконечно долго. Дни сменяли друг друга со скоростью улитки, и временами мне казалось, что этот день просто-напросто никогда не настанет.

Все эти дни профессор полностью игнорировал меня и старательно избегал любых встреч со мной, он даже не смотрел в мою сторону, и это его поведение убеждало меня в том, что он все правильно понял, что он теперь знает, что я влюблена в него, что «подруга» была лишь выдумкой… Я очень ждала этого дня и в то же время боялась его, потому что была уверена в том, что он собирается меня отвергнуть. Как сказала бы моя подруга Текна — это самое логичное предположение. Не знаю, сколько я бродила среди всех этих цветов и растений, но когда я услышала чьи-то шаги позади себя, то не сразу нашла в себе силы для того, чтобы обернуться. А что, если профессор ничего тогда не понял и вправду прислал Кодаторту? Или вдруг это всего лишь заблудившийся специалист, а Палладиум просто решил не приходить? А что, если?

Наконец, вдохнув в лёгкие побольше воздуха, я рискнула обернуться.

********

_**ПАЛЛАДИУМ** _

Я с трудом заставил себя подняться в оранжерею, внутри меня происходил настоящий бой между моралью и моей влюбленностью в Флору; из-за чего мне просто хотелось убежать куда-нибудь подальше, просто забыть про все это и не искушать судьбу. Но я все же пришел… На самом деле, я не мог не придти, потому что тогда я бы просто всю оставшуюся жизнь жалел бы об этом моменте. Она долгое время стояла ко мне спиной, наверное, не решаясь обернуться… Поверь, Флора, мне так же страшно, как и тебе.

— Профессор! — когда она обернулась и увидела меня, то ее глаза наполнились слезами. — Я думала, что вы могли не понять меня… Что вы не придете…

— Как видишь, Флора, я все понял и пришел, — и я постарался улыбнуться, чтобы скрыть волнение. — Но если быть честным, то я не знаю, что делать!

— Постойте, профессор, я должна вам кое-что сказать, — она неожиданно перебила меня. — Тогда я была не уверена в самой себе, в своих чувствах и поэтому наплела вам историю о мнимой подруге, но сейчас я преисполнена решимости! Я люблю вас, Палладиум!

Она сказала это! Наверное, ей сейчас сложно, ведь она знает, должна знать, каков будет мой ответ.

— Флора, ты умеешь танцевать? — спросил я. — Просто эта музыка в зале для бала так громко играет, что даже здесь ее хорошо слышно и я подумал, почему бы нам просто не потанцевать? — Кажется, все это я проговорил слишком быстро, волнение буквально сдавило мне горло, странно, что я вообще сумел что-либо сказать.

Не дождавшись ее ответа, я приблизился к ней и протянул руку:

— Флора, окажите мне честь…

Она, смахнув с лица слезы, протянула свою ладонь в ответ:

— Это будет честь и для меня, профессор!

— Сегодня я просто Палладиум, а ты просто Флора, — перебил я ее. — Давай оставим наши вторые «я», учителя и ученицу в стороне, хорошо? Сейчас я собираюсь танцевать с тобой не как преподаватель, а как парень, отвечающей взаимностью на твою любовь.

Ее лицо озарилось яркой улыбкой. Магикс мой, как же ее улыбка прекрасна…

С осторожностью положив свою ладонь на ее талию и дождавшись, когда в ответ она обнимет меня за плечи, я увел ее с собой в танце в глубину оранжереи, где нас никто не увидит.

Это наш вечер.

********

_**ФЛОРА** _

Это был самый счастливый день в моей жизни, я даже не рассчитывала на то, что он ответит мне взаимностью, что мы будем вот так танцевать.

— Флора, я люблю тебя, но ты должна понять, что это ничего не меняет, — заговорил он во время танца, прерывая мое тихое блаженство. — После того, как мы сегодня выйдем из этой оранжереи, все закончится! Ты будешь просто одной из множества моих учениц, а я лишь твоим учителем.

— Я понимаю… Поверьте, я ни на что не надеялась, Палладиум! Но мы могли бы подождать, потому что после того, как я закончу Алфею, то я перестану быть для вас ученицей! — произнесла я с потаенной надеждой.

— Нет, Флора, прости, но я не настолько смел, — ответил он, останавливаясь. — К тому же, у тебя должна быть своя жизнь. Ты молода, красива, у тебя все впереди, ты в скором времени встретишь свою настоящую любовь.

— А что если это вы — моя настоящая и единственная любовь?

— Ты знаешь, что это не так. Для тебя это лишь влюбленность и я даже рад этому. Ты должна жить своей жизнью.

— Тогда, стало быть, на этом все?

Я опустила его ладонь и отошла в сторону. Если это должно закончиться, то пусть это случится прямо сейчас, потому что, чем дольше это длится, тем дольше я буду ждать, что он изменит свое решение… А я точно знаю, что он его не изменит.

— Мне жаль, очень жаль, что все так вышло… — с грустью произнёс Палладиум.

— Все в порядке, профессор, я переживу. Отныне вы для меня просто учитель, даю вам слово, — в его глазах была та же грусть и та же боль, что сейчас царила в моем сердце.

— Я не знаю, почему все так вышло, почему мы… полюбили друг друга, и я даже сам не знаю, почему мы должны просто разойтись… Но мы, к сожалению, должны. Я не вправе отбирать у тебя твою юность, — с этими словами он вновь приблизился ко мне. — Но знай, Флора, я всегда буду помнить этот день! — И он легонько коснулся моей щеки своими губами…

Кажется, настало время уйти. Я быстрым шагом прошла к выходу из оранжереи и, обернувшись напоследок, посмотрела прямо в его подозрительно блестящие глаза.

— Палладиум! Я тоже навсегда запомню этот день…


	2. История 2. Anywhere but here / Где угодно, но не здесь

_I finally broke down_   
_She held onto my heart_   
_But now my only star is falling_   
_Its burning to the ground_

_**ТЕКНА** _

Раньше я всю свою жизнь, как и любой другой истинный житель Зенита, притворялась бесчувственной и всегда думала, что эмоции — это не для меня. Я изо всех сил старалась выглядеть холодной и бесстрастной, мечтая быть такой же, как те роботы, что охраняют короля: столь же сильной и непоколебимой. Эти бездушные, бесстрастные охранники внушали ужас уже хотя бы потому, что они сами никогда не испытывали страха. Они не испытывали вообще ничего — ни боли ни любви ни радости; все чувства являлись для них лишь пустым звуком. И я стала бы точно такой же, уверенно стремясь к своей цели, но стоило лишь раз оступиться, и все пошло прахом — чувства сбили меня с толку.

Я единственный ребенок в семье, моим родителям часто бывает не до меня, так как они слишком заняты своей работой. Остальные родные раскиданы по всему Измерению Магикс и нас почти не навещают, обычно я с ними вижусь лишь на свадьбах да похоронах... У меня нет друзей, нет даже просто знакомых; в колледже Зенита все обходили меня стороной, потому что я всем своим видом давала понять, что глупости вроде дружбы мне неинтересны, я хочу быть роботом... Мне нравилось мое одиночество, я буквально упивалась им, гордилась им и никого не подпускала к себе. Меня все устраивало, но... К сожалению, все люди со временем меняются, и я не стала исключением. Пусть я и прожила многие годы практически одна и, казалось бы, привыкла к этому, но настал момент, когда я поняла, что мое одиночество тяготит меня, что оно является для меня непосильной ношей, что я больше не в силах продолжать жить также, как и раньше.

В тот роковой день, когда я осознала, что теперь отнюдь не хладнокровна, что я боюсь одиночества, то решилась на крайний шаг — я решила обрести друга.

*********

Я работала над этим проектом в течении года, собирая его по крупицам, вкладывая все свои знания и всю свою магию в него и, наконец, преодолев все трудности, которые принесла мне эта задумка, я с гордостью посмотрела на свое лучшее творение, на то, во что вылился мой упорный труд — я создала его!

На первый взгляд, это была просто маленькая коробка, но я-то знала, что на самом деле — это ворота в виртуальную реальность, которую я создала для себя, в которой меня ждет друг... Интересно, как он выглядит? Может, все же стоило придумать его самой от начала до конца, а не доверять эту работу программе? А вдруг это будет просто какой-нибудь котенок, в то время как я хотела друга-человека? А что, если я где-то ошиблась и, отправившись в виртуальное измерение, уже никогда не вернусь обратно?! Так, соберись, Текна, отбрось ненужные мысли в сторону! Эта работа прекрасна, программа идеальна, измерение уникально; я просто не могла ошибиться, ведь это лучшее из всего того, что я когда-либо создавала. Долой сомнения! Пришло время испытать его. Сегодня я обрету друга, о котором мечтала больше года, я ждала этого момента не для того, чтобы под конец просто струсить, я должна с ним познакомиться, ведь он ждет меня!

Таким образом я, преисполненная решимости, взяла коробочку в руки. Пришла пора испытать ее!

********

_**ДРУГ** _

Вдох... Здесь есть воздух или это игра моего воображения? Выдох... Кажется, я дышу! Я умею дышать, но почему? Я программа, я не настоящий, но почему... Или я все же живой? 

Воображение... Точно, у меня есть воображение! Я могу представить себе поле, полное прекрасных цветов или же ужасную грозу в темном небе. Нет, лучше шторм в море, это куда более величественно... Разве у простой программы бывает воображение? Ум... Да, точно, у меня есть мысли. Мои собственные мысли, а не те, что мне прописывает программа. Я самостоятелен, а это означает, что я настоящий, что я и вправду ЖИВОЙ!!!

Вдох... Если я не программа, то это означает, что я — человек, а у всех людей бывает имя. Как же зовут меня? Думаю, создатель не дал мне имени, а это значит, что я могу придумать его сам. Мое имя... Джимми? Хотя нет, что-то есть в этом имени несерьезное, но в целом, оно звучит неплохо. Может быть, его слегка изменить? Джинни? Нет, кажется, это женское имя, а я... Стоп, а ведь точно! Я не девушка, а это автоматически означает, что я — парень. Тимми? Да, пожалуй, это хороший вариант! Это имя не звучит по-женски, и оно отнюдь не банально, в нем есть что-то такое, что идеально мне подходит.

Ну что же, решено. Мое имя Тимми, я человек и сейчас настал момент для того, чтобы начать свою жизнь.

********

_**ТЕКНА** _

Я рухнула наземь, перемещение в виртуальный мир оказалось делом непростым. Все тело, от головы до пят, ужасно болело, голова шла кругом, да еще этот ужасный шум в ушах... Думаю, потом нужно будет отладить переход, чтобы он не был таким резким.

Шум? Лежа с закрытыми глазами, мне были слышен... шторм?! Это галлюцинация из-за неудачного перемещения или?.. Неужели программа сама, без моей команды, воссоздала среду? Если это так, то путешествие в виртуальный мир будет еще более интересным, чем я предполагала.

— Вы в порядке? — учтиво поинтересовался чей-то теплый голос. — Эм-м, вы в сознании? Если да, то можете открыть глаза?

Открыть глаза. Да, стоит открыть глаза... Это он? Это тот самый друг, которого создала для меня программа? У него красивый голос. Он человек? Парень? Или же просто какой-нибудь разговаривающий зверек? Или хуже того — робот? Если это робот, то я разобью этот аппарат на части — не для того я его создала, чтобы он мне в друзья робота пророчил!

— Мисс? — Похоже, вот и настал этот момент. Сейчас я увижу своего друга. Интересно, какой он?

Наконец, я неуверенно открыла глаза и первое, что сразу же увидела — это обеспокоенное лицо того, кто должен был стать моим другом. Его глаза песочного цвета с тревогой смотрели на меня. Интересно, он знает о том, что я — настоящий человек или же воспринимает меня как часть программы? Кстати, а ведь программа хорошо потрудилась: у парня была довольно милая внешность. Правда, волосы какого-то непонятного цвета, то ли бледно-рыжие, то ли просто ярко-песочные, слегка портили впечатление от общей картины, но все же не настолько, чтобы ломать программу, как я собиралась сделать, если мой друг меня не устроит.

— Кажется, вы живая, а то я уж было испугался! — и он с улыбкой протянул мне руку. — Вы так и собираетесь лежать на полу?

  
*********

_**ТИММИ** _

Я бороздил море на придуманном мной корабле, противостоял шторму, чувствовал ветер, обдувающий моё лицо. Я чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым и совершенно свободным. Моему удивлению не было предела, когда я обнаружил на палубе незнакомую девушку, лежащую без сознания. Кто она? Часть программы или живой человек, как и я?

После того, как она очнулась, я попытался расспросить ее, но она промолчала, и даже после того, как я отвел ее в свою каюту, чтобы она пришла в себя, девушка продолжала молчать. Может, она немая? 

— Простите, я могу показаться назойливым, но мне все же интересно, кто вы и как очутились на палубе моего корабля? — Я выжидающе посмотрел на нее, пытаясь дать понять, что не отстану до тех пор, пока она не расскажет мне обо всем.

— Я?.. Меня зовут Текна и я... я твой друг, — и девушка улыбнулась. — Я была создана программой для того, чтобы дружить с тобой! А как тебя зовут? У тебя есть имя?

Выходит, что она — часть программы, она не такая, как я... Но она выглядит такой живой. Как же это странно!

— Меня зовут Тимми, я очень рад знакомству с тобой, Текна... Ничего, что я перешел на "ты"? – спохватился я. — Я случайно...

— Все в порядке! Я твой друг, поэтому, конечно же, ты можешь обращаться ко мне так, как захочешь. Наши имена начинаются на "Т", это, наверное, задумка программы? — спросила она.

— Нет, я свое имя выбрал себе сам, — и я гордо улыбнулся, — так что это просто совпадение, не более того.

— Ты сам придумал себе имя? — Отчего-то девушка сильно удивилась. — У тебя есть свой разум?

— Я не часть программы, если ты об этом. Я живой. В отличие от тебя, я — человек! — Она с недоверием посмотрела на меня. — У меня есть воображение! Это море, корабль и ветер придумал я с помощью воображения!

— Ты? — ее глаза удивленно округлились. — Но как?

— Все очень просто. Программа создает среду, опираясь на твое воображение, на твои предпочтения, поэтому я воспользовался этим, и создал это море и корабль, — я с некоторым превосходством посмотрел на нее. — Постой, ты что, до сих пор не веришь? — девушка снисходительно улыбнулась. — Ну что же, тогда я докажу тебе! Вот скажи, ты любишь торты?

— Нет.

— Э-э... Конфеты? Пирожные? Фрукты? Ну хоть что-нибудь ты любишь из еды?

— Предположим, что мне нравится горький шоколад, — наконец, неохотно проговорила она. — Зачем тебе это?

— Сейчас увидишь! — С этими словами я закрыл глаза и вообразил, как вокруг нас появляются гигантские плитки горького шоколада. Открыв глаза после своей «визуализации», я тут же обнаружил, что вокруг нас и вправду появился шоколад, который я себе только что представил.

— Видишь, у меня есть воображение и я могу сам создавать среду, — сказав это, я с удовольствием наблюдал за тем, как она удивленно рассматривает шоколад. — Думаю, ты тоже можешь так, хочешь попробовать?

— Я? — Текна тут же запротестовала. — Нет, не думаю что у меня получится...

— Ну же, давай, я помогу, это нетрудно. Просто закрой глаза и представь... К примеру, где ты хочешь оказаться, в каком месте? — и я выжидающе посмотрел на нее.

— Алфея... Я слышала... То есть, программа заложила в меня информацию об этом месте. Это школа для фей. Если бы я была человеком, то я бы хотела поступить туда, — очень медленно проговорила она, словно раздумывая над каждым словом. — Что мне нужно делать?

— Ты знаешь, как выглядит эта самая Алфея? — она кивнула. — Тогда закрой глаза и представь ее во всех самых мельчайших деталях, на которые ты только способна. Когда в твоей голове возникнет наиболее полная картина Алфеи, представь, что ты прогуливаешься по коридорам этой школы, видишь прекрасные картины, касаешься стен, чувствуешь запах цветов, которые есть в этой школе. — Текна послушно закрыла глаза и зачем-то наморщила лоб.

— Нет, ты уже неправильно делаешь. Ты должна расслабиться, ты ведь не задачу какую-нибудь решаешь. 

— У меня не получается, я не могу вообразить эту школу. Я знаю, как она выглядит, но у меня не получается представить, будто я иду по коридорам, ведь это неправда. К тому же, я никогда там не была! — возразила она и открыла глаза. — Не знаю, как ты это делаешь, но, боюсь, я не могу так же.

— М-да, с воображением у тебя и вправду туго... Скажи, есть ли что-то, в существование чего ты не веришь?

— В каком смысле? 

— Ну, не знаю... Ты веришь в любовь?

— В любовь? — переспросила она с таким видом, словно я сморозил невиданную глупость. 

— Конечно же, не верю, а ты сам разве веришь? — Она произнесла это с такой убежденностью в голосе, словно это какой-нибудь закон физики, который невозможно оспорить. Может, все дело в том, что она — часть программы, неживая? Или же она просто сама по себе такая?

— Я думал, девушки обязаны верить в любовь.

— ЧУШЬ! Любовь - это просто сказка навроде тех, что рассказывают детям на ночь, чтобы чем-то их припугнуть, научить морали и прочее. 

— Но тогда почему люди женятся, если любви, как ты говоришь, не существует?

— Видимо, им не хочется провести жизнь в одиночестве. Знаешь, ощущение одиночества толкает на многие безрассудства, вот я к примеру... я... эм, я часть программы, точно...

  
_******** _

_**ТЕКНА** _

Зачем я сказала ему, будто я — часть программы? Нет, стоп, не этот вопрос сейчас важен. Почему он считает себя живым человеком?! Тимми, он даже имя себе сам придумал, создал среду, но как?! У программы не должно быть своего воображения, но почему оно у него есть? Почему он может то, чего не могу я, живой человек, а точнее — фея? И почему он спрашивает о любви, что он в этом смыслит? Любви не бывает, и каждый это знает на Зените; здесь люди женятся лишь потому, что так проще жить, когда дом приходится обеспечивать не одному, а вдвоем, то просто легче жить. Я точно знаю, что мои родители не любят друг друга, они ведь даже не общаются практически, лишь живут под одной крышей и воспитывают общую дочь (хотя воспитывают – это, пожалуй, тоже преувеличение, если учесть то, что я вижу их лишь на выходные да и то не всегда).

— Тимми, ты так и не ответил. Разве ты сам веришь в любовь? — и я иронично улыбнулась. — Конечно же, нет!

— Почему ты решаешь за меня? Разве я сказал, что не верю? — неожиданно он стал вдруг совершенно серьезным. — Я еще не любил, признаю, потому что я был лишь недавно создан. Но я живой! А это значит, что я способен любить и уверен в том, что обязательно полюблю какую-нибудь девушку, — я не могла поверить в то, что он говорил. Он действительно в это верит? Неужели он и вправду живой? Почему мое сердце сжалось от его слов? Может, все дело в том, что выдуманный программой персонаж смыслит в любви больше чем я, живой человек? Но тогда выходит, что он куда человечнее меня! 

— Я могу полюбить и тебя, Текна! — С этими словами он заглянул мне в глаза. — Могу, потому что я не верю в то, что ты — часть программы. Да, ты не можешь представить себе Алфею. Пусть ты не веришь в любовь, но я чувствую, что ты живая! — и он взял меня за запястье. — Смотри, у тебя есть пульс, он есть и у меня, а значит, у нас обоих есть сердце... Думаю, тебе известно то, что лишь сердце способно любить, а это означает, что несмотря на то, что ты не веришь в любовь, ты в силах полюбить меня в ответ, если я полюблю тебя.

Я не могу сказать "нет!", я не в силах отрицать его слова, когда он так искренне смотрит на меня. Тимми и вправду человек, он такой же как я. Нет, он гораздо лучше меня! Я не являюсь его создателем, он сам себя создал, я лишь подтолкнула его к этому, когда изобрела эту виртуальную реальность.

— Скажи, Текна, теперь ты так же сильно уверена в том, что любви не бывает, что это всего лишь сказка для малышей?

Не знаю... То есть, нет, я не верю! Я НЕ ВЕРЮ В ЛЮБОВЬ!!!

Но почему эти слова застряли в моем горле, почему я не могу их вымолвить, губы меня не слушаются, мой голос словно испарился...

— Сочту молчание согласием, — и он отпустил мою руку, которую все это время держал. — Будь осторожна, Текна, ведь любовь бросается на шею тем, кто от нее бежит прочь.

  
_******** _

  
Прошел уже месяц с того дня как я впервые отправилась в виртуальный мир. В тот первый день мой друг буквально поразил меня, я до сих пор помню наизусть все те слова, что он тогда мне сказал. Должна сказать, что я в тот же день призналась ему в том, что солгала, когда сказала, будто являюсь частью программы. Я рассказала ему обо всем: о своей жизни, о том, как мне надоело одиночество, о том, как я решила создать для себя мир, где меня ждал бы верный друг. Я рассказала ему и о том, что он и есть тот самый друг. Я боялась, что он возненавидит меня, когда узнает правду, поэтому выложила все сразу же, как только поняла, что не хочу его потерять. Извинилась перед ним за ложь и пообещала, что обязательно найду способ переместить его в реальный мир. Когда я ему все рассказала, то Тимми на меня не обиделся, он просто был рад тому, что я тоже, оказывается, живой человек, как и он. Помню, как он сказал, что теперь точно полюбит меня. И почему эти его слова греют мою душу уже целый месяц?

Я каждый день провожу с ним не менее пяти часов, я уже не могу без него. Если хотя бы день я не поговорю с ним, если не смогу увидеть его обаятельную улыбку, то я... На меня накатывает ужасная тоска, с безмерным удивлением я вдруг осознала, что Тимми для меня — все! Вот даже сейчас, когда он в сотый раз пытается объяснить мне о том, как самой воссоздать окружающую среду, я чувствую, как меня переполняет радость, спокойствие и даже, возможно, любовь.

— Думаю, проще научить кота рисовать, чем тебя использовать свое воображение, — наконец устало сказал он, присаживаясь рядом со мной. — Вот я не понимаю: ты смогла придумать такую уникальную программу, целый мир, но почему при этом ты не в силах вообразить даже маленькую конфетку?!

— Ну, на самом деле, я могу вообразить конфетку, — тут же возразила я, — просто я не могу представить себе ее вкус, что ты от меня и требуешь.

— А ладно, забудь, — и он отмахнулся от меня. А ведь завтра снова примется учить меня визуализации, уверена в этом на все сто процентов. — Ты безнадежна...

Как бы ни был хорош этот момент, но все же мне придется заговорить о том, что беспокоит меня последние две недели.

— Эта реальность продолжает разрушаться? — спросила я и опустила глаза. — Можешь не отвечать, я знаю, что да... Я пыталась отрегулировать все, но бесполезно. Боюсь, что в программе засел мощный вирус с которым даже я не в силах справиться.

— Не беспокойся, это ведь всего лишь вирус. Уверен, ты найдешь способ его одолеть, — и он приобнял меня. — Не настраивайся на негативный лад, смотри, мы с тобой сидим на прекрасной поляне, полной цветов, что может быть лучше?

— Но это не настоящая поляна, и цветы на ней — подделка! Ты создал эту среду с помощью своей фантазии, все тут — иллюзия... Ты говоришь, чтобы я не беспокоилась, в то время как этот мир разрушается? Ты понимаешь, что вирус, если я не разрушу его или не вытащу тебя в реальный мир, рано или поздно сожрет и тебя?! Ты перестанешь существовать, если я не найду выход, а я... я не хочу тебя терять! — мой голос предательски дрогнул. Тимми тяжело вздохнул.

— Все рано или поздно заканчивается: вы, люди, все равно не живете вечно, так что, какая разница, исчезну я здесь или же умру в реальном мире спустя годы?

— Огромная! Это просто колоссальная разница, Тимми! Я вытащу тебя, я сегодня же придумаю выход! — и я решительно поднялась на ноги. — Я пойду и вернусь в реальный мир. Я хочу сегодня же съездить и подать документы на поступление в Алфею и заодно найду там профессора Палладиума; я слышала, что лучше чем он, никто в виртуальных реальностях не разбирается. Я уверена, что он знает, как вытащить тебя из этого мира! — Тимми поднялся следом за мной.

— Хорошо, иди. Но обещай, что если вирус доберется до меня раньше, то ты будешь жить дальше так, будто я никогда не существовал.

— Не смей так говорить! Я не оставлю тебя здесь! Где угодно, только не здесь! Я вернусь за тобой и ты должен быть к этому готов! Я не отдам тебя никому!

— Да, ты права. Кажется, я заразился от тебя пессимизмом, — и он неловко улыбнулся. — Тогда иди быстрей к своему профессору, не теряй времени.

Я, обняв его на прощание, вернулась в наш мир...

  
********

_**ТИММИ** _

Все хорошее рано или поздно подходит к концу... Жестокий закон для живых людей заключается в том, что рано или поздно каждый из них все равно умрет.

Ты имеешь возможность прожить удивительную, полную волшебства и чудес жизнь, имеешь возможность найти себе прекрасных и верных друзей, отыскать свою любовь... Но потом, в один день, ты все это потеряешь по одной глупой причине — ты просто умрешь. Я не знаю, есть ли «тот» свет, существует ли жизнь после смерти, но одно я знаю точно — я жив только сейчас, только сегодня, потому что завтра, именно для меня может никогда не наступить. Все перестанет иметь смысл, когда ты умрешь, потому что не будет самого главного человека в этом мире — не будет тебя! А если нет тебя, то не будет и самого мира, потому что все в этом мире было создано лишь для тебя, а значит, вместе с тобой все это и исчезнет. Текна считает, что этот мир, в котором я заперт, лишь иллюзия. Но кто сказал, что ЕЕ мир реален? А что, если она сама иллюзия, также как я?.. Боюсь, мне недолго осталось наслаждаться тем, что я живой. Надеюсь, что успею сказать Текне на прощание то, что по-настоящему полюбил ее с того самого момента, как впервые увидел... 

Жизнь не может быть настолько жестокой, я уверен, что она даст мне хотя бы шанс на то, чтобы как следует попрощаться с Текной! По крайней мере, я надеюсь на это.

  
********

_**ТЕКНА** _

Уже прошла неделя с того дня, как начался учебный год в Алфее, поэтому сейчас я, конечно же, стою в огромном бальном зале. Вокруг меня снуют неизвестные мне люди, ведь именно сегодня праздник в честь первогодок.

Глупый бал... Я говорила, что терпеть не могу балы? Тут и там мелькают влюбленные парочки, которые, на самом деле, знакомы от силы пять минут. Наивные феи и специалисты уверены в том, что настоящая любовь бывает только та, что возникла с первого взгляда. Думаю, мне бесполезно пытаться объяснять о том, что такое гормоны. Вы удивлены тем, почему я снова настолько злая и черствая? Все дело в том, что прошло вот уже два месяца с того дня, как я... как я потеряла Тимми...

В тот день, когда я отправилась в Алфею, то выяснила у профессора Палладиума, что он и вправду может вызволить моего Тимми из этого мира, который рушился с невероятной скоростью. Почему я не поехала к профессору раньше?! Если бы я сделала это хотя бы на день раньше, то сейчас Тимми был бы здесь, со мной! Когда я, счастливая до невозможности, прошла сквозь портал, чтобы забрать Тимми, то оказалась в пустоте: вокруг меня ничего не было — ни тьмы, ни света, совершенно ничего. Не было даже вируса; видимо, в конце концов, он съел сам себя, не найдя ничего больше. Я не могла даже лететь, не могла идти, не могла кричать, ведь вокруг меня не было ничего — Тимми исчез навсегда. Я бы канула в этой пустоте также, как и он, если бы меня не вытащил профессор Палладиум, если бы он не спас меня. Я не уверена, что хотела того, чтобы меня спасли. Я была бы рада просто исчезнуть так же как Тимми, слиться с пустотой...

Пусты глаза, пуста душа.  
И не тело, лишь скелет!  
Пустые сны узрела я.   
Так жива я или нет?  
Пустые слезы, боль пустая  
И ни слова не сказать.  
Я не я, уже иная —   
Пытаюсь сердце все продать.  
Пустые мысли и желанья,  
Пустая дщерь*, пустая длань**!   
Никого не понимаю;  
Пустая жизнь, немая брань...  
Пустые сны узрела я.  
И не тело, лишь скелет.  
Пусты глаза, пуста душа —   
Была живой я или нет?..

Теперь, каждый раз повторяя про себя этот стих известной поэтессы из Магикса, я вновь и вновь заставляю погрузиться саму себя в пучину отчаяния, ведь это я виновата в том, что Тимми исчез навсегда. 

Наверное, я так и продолжала бы укорять себя в том, что произошло, если бы в меня ненароком не врезался какой-то специалист:

— Ох, прошу прощения, вы в порядке? — С этими словами незнакомец, врезавшийся в меня со спины, осторожно обернул меня к себе. — Уф... Кажется, вы живая, слава Богу, просто вы молчали, вот я и испугался. — Парень, с непонятным цветом волос, то ли они у него были бледно-рыжие, то ли просто ярко-песочные, милая улыбка... Он просто был вылитой копией...

— Тимми? — я не могла поверить своим глазам, но это был и вправду он! Парень с посмотрел на меня с явным недоумением.

— Разве мы с вами знакомы? — внимательно оглядев меня, парень снова улыбнулся. — Понимаю, что это прозвучит банально, но все же... Мы ведь с вами никогда не встречались раньше, но у меня такое чувство, будто я знаю вас целую вечность!

— Не то, чтобы вечность, всего лишь месяц, но и это не так уж мало, не правда ли? — и я улыбнулась в ответ. — Меня зовут Текна и я... я твой друг.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня: Mayday Parade – Anywhere But Here
> 
> *дщерь - дочь  
> **длань - ладонь

**Author's Note:**

> Песня: Vertical Horizon - Everything You Want.
> 
> Видео с этой парой на моём канале:
> 
> Невидимка https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PulnuVnnqyI&list=UUggi8GkuEMt0ejgQTpLgL9g&index=18
> 
> Могу я просто повернуть время вспять? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=02Nlm1XNOQg&list=UUggi8GkuEMt0ejgQTpLgL9g&index=29


End file.
